Morning Coffee
by CUtopia
Summary: One not so ordinary morning in Hogwarts...


Another Snooch, the 50th story to be precise – yeey :D Cheers on the next 50 ;)

I hope you enjoy it, leave me a comment if you want :)

* * *

_Okay, you can do that... he is already there, now get it on!_, the divination teacher thought as she walked into the Great Hall and her eyes immediately set themselves on the black-dressed figure that was, like every morning, hanging over a huge mug of steaming coffee, deeply inhaling its scent as if it contained his living spirits.

"Good morning, Severus!", Sybil Trelawney warbled in a high-pitched tone as she sat down at the high table. "You would not believe it, but I had a vision this night... about you and I doing a walk by the lake... and my cards told me that it would be a great day for my love life and also for yours!"

She ignored the fact that the only answer from the potions master, who was tightly holding on to the mug of coffee in front of him, was a short rumble, indicating to every other person on the table that he was still far away from the level of caffeine on which he was responsive without any serious dangers. But for Sybil it was something different, it meant that he was listening to her and waited for her to say something more – thereby walking directly into the minefield without watching her feet. He had to be wax in her hands, she thought and gave him a bright smile which made her looking awkward with her big eyes through her glasses.

"You know, I thought we might... have a drink tonight?", she asked and reached out to touch his shoulder, but suddenly his hand shot forward, grabbing her wrist painfully to hold her on distance, snarling dangerously:"Don´t you dare to touch me, woman!"

"But Sevvie..."

"It´s still 'Professor Snape' for you and if you ever talk to me ahead of my third coffee I will force your damn cards and the hilarious crystal ball into your throat!", he roared, shoving her away from him with so much force that she fell across Septima Vectors lap, who was sitting on Sybil´s right, the same enjoying smirk on her face as the other teachers.

Sybil could literally see the cracks that her perfect little world, in which Severus had taken the spot of the man - who – just – needed – some – time – to – realize – our – love, had received due to his outburst. Well, maybe he just needed her to be a bit more careful in the mornings, but even more determined in the evenings... she should make a short trip to Hogsmeade, buying a gown or something like that, something that would drive his fantasies wild...

Wait...

There she was, the woman – who – just – had – sickening – good – mood – in – the – mornings. Even for Sybil, it was a little bit awkward that Rolanda Hooch was impersonating the sunshine even in the earliest morning hours. The flying teacher had approached the high table with a wide smile on her face and now took her place on Severus left side, opening her mouth to say something. Sybil grinned to herself – Rolanda would receive the same treatment, and that was satisfying Sybil a lot. She saw Rolanda as concurrence, maybe a chance less, but nevertheless, a concurrence, Rolanda being the only witch in Severus age-range besides Sybil. Okay, maybe not so much without a chance, she was remarkably younger than Sybil, had a Quidditch – shaped body that everyone was jealous of, her hair had this nice shade of blonde and as it grew longer, this natural curliness that every woman dreamed of... But her eyes, Sybil thought in disgust, were surely her disadvantage – yellow, how unfavorable.

"Severus, I just wanted to thank you that you got up at 5 o´clock to bring me this potion... this nausea was nearly killing me...", Rolanda said, a unresistable smile on her lips. Sybils mouth twisted to a grimace and a disgusted thought shot through her head, containing only one word: _Slut._

She was looking forward to Severus roaring at Rolanda as well, but her expectations were not met – by far! She would have choked if she had drunk something in this moment, but without any liquid her jaw simply dropped.

Severus turned to face Rolanda, not showing any sign of tension, he looked relaxed! And his voice sounded so smooth as he answered:"Don´t mind, it was urgent, therefore it was natural to help."

Sybils inner and outer eye twitched as she saw how Rolanda slung her arms around Severus neck and how HE pulled her close for a casual, but yet close embrace that lasted just a little bit to long. At first, the divination teacher wanted to leave the Great Hall, but then she decided to confront him – she could not believe that he treated her so badly saying that no one should approach him at this state, but only a minute later he was having a civilized conversation with this...

"Excuse me! Excuse me, Sevvie, I don´t understand it – why are you so nice to HER!", Sybil groused, but was shut up by the scary death glare that Severus sent at her.

"Because she isn´t annoying me!", he growled, took his mug in one hand as he stood up, his other and grabbing Rolanda´s arm gently and he pulled her with him as he left the Great Hall.

* * *

"This woman is driving me crazy!", Severus muttered, then took a large gulp of coffee while Rolanda shut the door of the classroom they had entered and walked towards him, sitting down on one of the desks.

"Maybe you should finally hex her, she is doing this more frequent!"

"Yeah, probably you are right..."

He downed the rest of the black liquid and set the mug down on the desk next to the one Rolanda was sitting on, then he came to stand in front of her.

"How are you feeling this morning?", he smiled and she smiled back, answering:"I am missing my morning coffee. But the sickness is gone."

"Good. And about the morning coffee – I think I could help you out!", he smirked, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him to kiss her. She could taste the coffee beneath a hint of chocolate and herbs – it was the combination she loved the most.

"Mmmh... yeah, better then a actual cup of coffee, thank you!"

He placed another kiss on her forehead as he put a hand on her belly, whispering:"And how is our junior?"

His fingertips gently caressed the clear swelling that was hidden from unknowing eyes by the wide blouse and her cloak. Rolanda covered his hand with hers and smiled as she guided his hand, murmuring:"Kicking because it feels its daddy."

She could see how Severus chest grew wider in pride as he felt the kicks of the baby and tears simmered in his eyes.

"Hey... is daddy crying? I thought you would wait with that until you hold our little production in your arms!", Rolanda smiled, stroking his cheek. Severus looked down at her belly, then back into her eyes and sniffed:"It´s just... Sometimes I feel like I just don´t deserve something great and beautiful like you two!"

"Severus Tobias Snape, stop talking like this! You are a great man and I love you! Stop lowering yourself, you are the bravest man I ever met and I am happy to have you and that you are the father of our daughter!"

"It... It´s a girl?", he stuttered, looking as if he could not believe his ears.

"Yes, Severus, a girl. Poppy dropped in for a quick check-up and couldn´t keep her mouth shut."

"We will have a little baby girl...", he laughed and kissed her with all his heart. "I cannot keep quiet anymore, Ro... I want to tell it to the whole world, screw the students, screw everyone!"

She was not used to such intense emotional reactions by him and squeaked in surprise as he lifted her from her feet, the cloak slipping back so her belly was clearly showing as he carried her out of the classroom and practically ran into the Great Hall with a bright smile, his eyes sparkling as he held the pregnant Rolanda, calling:"It´s a girl! We will have a little baby girl!"

All eyes were on them and Rolanda could feel herself blushing, but it wasn´t that bad – she was happy when Severus let his guard down and showed his feelings. The students and most of the teachers looked at them in surprise as no one had known about their relationship, except for Minerva and Albus who exchanged a knowing smile, their hands secretly touching under the table.

"It´s a girl!", Severus said one more time, letting Rolanda down on her feet again and whispered "I love you!" before he kissed her in front of the whole Great Hall. Some people whistled, others applauded, but it was quiet enough so everyone could hear the sound of Sybil Trelawny´s face hitting the food on her plate as she passed out in shock, her arm knocking over her mug, spilling her morning coffee over her shawls.


End file.
